


A lack of colour

by naripolpetta (mofumanju)



Category: The Hobbit (2012), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, acromatopsia
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-06
Updated: 2013-03-06
Packaged: 2017-12-04 12:34:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/710837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mofumanju/pseuds/naripolpetta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Quello che entra nel locale gli sembra un personaggio fuori luogo per quel pub. È una testa piena di riccioli, due occhi di cui non riesce a distinguere il colore per la luce troppo fioca. Ha un viso pulito, non potrebbe avere più di vent’anni, e si guarda attorno quasi meravigliato, stringendo appena gli occhi quando guarda al soffitto, verso le luci. Sorridendo, si avvicina al banco, ordina un succo all’ananas – Thorin ride, stringendo il pugno davanti alla bocca, mai sentita un’ordinazione più fuori luogo – e poi si siede in un tavolo poco distante dal suo, sorridendo soddisfatto. Ignora il giornale alla sua destra, e ignora la carta delle ordinazioni dopo solo una rapida occhiata che gli fa strizzare gli occhi. Se li massaggia, e poi si volta in tempo per vedere il barista arrivare con il suo bicchiere di succo d’ananas, gli sorride e ringrazia.<br/>Ha una voce gentile.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A lack of colour

**Author's Note:**

> L'idea per questa fic è nata per sbaglio navigando a caso su un tumblr dove la proprietaria era affetta da una malattia che si chiama acromatopsia. E' una malattia che, sostanzialmente, ti impedisce di vedere i colori e provoca forti disagi a livello visivo (se vi interessa saperne di più, wikipedia) L'idea di un mondo senza colori è angosciante. E insomma, cogli la palla al balzo, si dice. Non c'è voluto molto a partorire sta cosa. *ride*  
> Se vi chiedete perché a luglio i caminetti siano accesi e Thorin giri con una giacca, beh, HO DECISO CHE SIAMO IN NUOVA ZELANDA. Ormai è il mio setting di base per sto verse. Abbiate pace, non mi odierete per questo, lo so. C'era un'altra cosa che dovevo dirvi ma mi sfugge. Boh.

A Thorin non piacciono né i luoghi affollati, né quelli troppo illuminati. Non ha mai frequentato le discoteche, combinazione mortale di entrambe le cose, ma ha sempre preferito rifugiarsi nei locali meno noti, in quelli capaci di creare un’atmosfera piacevole con poche lanterne e un tiepido fuoco a scaldare l’aria. Con in mano prima una birra, durante i suoi diciotto anni, e poi un whiskey, uno scotch, qualcosa di più forte col passare degli anni, ha visto persone entrare e uscire in quel posto piccolo e intimo che non si fermavano mai troppo, lasciandosi alle spalle la vita reale giusto il tempo di una pausa, un po’ di respiro. Bene o male chiunque si limitava a una sosta e poi spariva per non tornare mai più, o tornare così poco spesso da non rimanere impresso nella mente di nessuno, men che meno nella sua.  
Almeno, fino a adesso.  
Quello che entra nel locale gli sembra un personaggio fuori luogo per quel pub. È una testa piena di riccioli, due occhi di cui non riesce a distinguere il colore per la luce troppo fioca. Ha un viso pulito, non potrebbe avere più di vent’anni, e si guarda attorno quasi meravigliato, stringendo appena gli occhi quando guarda al soffitto, verso le luci. Sorridendo, si avvicina al banco, ordina un succo all’ananas – Thorin ride, stringendo il pugno davanti alla bocca, mai sentita un’ordinazione più fuori luogo – e poi si siede in un tavolo poco distante dal suo, sorridendo soddisfatto. Ignora il giornale alla sua destra, e ignora la carta delle ordinazioni dopo solo una rapida occhiata che gli fa strizzare gli occhi. Se li massaggia, e poi si volta in tempo per vedere il barista arrivare con il suo bicchiere di succo d’ananas, gli sorride e ringrazia.  
Ha una voce gentile.  
Thorin lo osserva per qualche secondo, finché i loro sguardi non si incrociano e lui si ritrova ad abbassare la testa e dedicarsi al suo scotch, pensando che, tanto, domani anche quel ragazzo diventerà ricordo lontano e insignificante.

*

Invece no.  
Il ragazzo torna pochi giorni più tardi, e poi ancora una volta, e un’altra, e Thorin aggancia sempre il suo sguardo, e impara a conoscere il suo nome, cosa fa, quanti anni ha.  
“Stiamo diventando clienti abituali!” scherza il banconiere, dandogli il suo solito bicchiere.  
“È un bel posto. Mi piace.” risponde il giovane, ed ha una voce così chiara da illuminare l’ambiente attorno a sé. Stringe le sue dita affusolate attorno al bicchiere e lo porta alle labbra, prendendone un sorso.  
“Dovremmo cominciare un programma fedeltà. Per due clienti affezionati non andremo certo in fallimento.”  
“Due?”  
L’uomo si gira verso Thorin, e così fa il ragazzo. Lui si limita a fare un cenno della testa e abbozzare appena un sorriso. L’altro lo guarda un momento, poi le sue labbra si aprono in una piccola ‘o’ di stupore, prima di sciogliersi, ricambiando Thorin con qualcosa di così forte e dolce da pungergli il petto.  
“Thorin qua ci fa la muffa. Non come te, tu sei un bravo ragazzo. Come ti chiami, figliolo?”  
“Bilbo, signore. Non vivo molto lontano da qua, e il suo succo d’ananas è così buono che non fermarsi sarebbe un delitto.” Tutti ridono, qualcuno gli arruffa i capelli.  
“Sentito ubriacone?” grida qualcuno in fondo alla sala, e Thorin in risposta alza il bicchiere e butta il suo contenuto giù, tutto d’un fiato. Era tanto tempo che non sentiva quel posto riempirsi di un suono tanto genuino, e il suo viso si scioglie in un sorriso più rilassato, mentre gli altri sono attratti dal nuovo arrivato – Bilbo, si chiama Bilbo – e non lo degnano di uno sguardo.  
“E cosa fai, Bilbo?”  
“Mia madre ha una piccola drogheria, l’aiuto lì, per adesso.”  
C’è qualcosa nella sua voce che sfuma sulle ultime due parole, come se la frase fosse inconclusa, come se mancasse un pezzo.  
“Sembri piccolo.”  
“Non sono assolutamente piccolo, ho ventiquattro anni.”  
Thorin storce il naso. Non è possibile.  
La reazione è più o meno la stessa per tutti.  
“Non hai bisogno di mentire, il succo te lo diamo anche se non sei maggiorenne.”  
Bilbo rotea gli occhi al cielo, e le sue orecchie diventano rosse sulla punta. “Non sono minorenne, non mi costringete a cercare la carta d’identità.”  
“Lasciatelo in pace, Nori.”  
Di nuovo, tutti si voltano verso di lui. Bilbo stringe gli occhi, guardandolo e poi, contro ogni aspettativa, prende il suo bicchiere mezzo vuoto di succo d’ananas e, con un sorriso, congeda gli altri e va a prendere posto davanti a Thorin.  
“Grazie.” sussurra contro il vetro del suo bicchiere, prendendo poi un altro sorso di succo. Thorin stringe le labbra e annuisce, giocando col bicchierino vuoto sul tavolo.  
“Ogni tanto si lasciano prendere la mano, ma sono brave persone.”  
“Oh, questo lo so. Posso restare qui? Il tempo di finire il succo, poi tolgo il disturbo.”  
“Puoi restare quanto vuoi, nessun disturbo.”  
Non parlano granché, nei successivi dieci minuti. Bilbo scola il bicchiere in pochi sorsi, e quando si alza per pagare lo saluta con la mano.  
Thorin lo ha guardato negli occhi per tutto il tempo, ipnotizzato dal leggero ma costante movimento delle sue iridi.  
Azzurre, sono azzurre.

*

Va avanti così per qualche volta ancora, Bilbo che entra nel locale, beve e se ne va. Non si trattiene mai troppo, ma è sempre gentile con tutti, e sofferma il suo sguardo su Thorin sempre più spesso, e Thorin non può che esserne felice. Gli mancava, qualcuno da ricordare.  
È in un giorno freddo di luglio, che Thorin decide che non può accontentarsi di solo quel sorriso. È qualcosa che è cresciuto piano nel suo petto – è una stupidaggine, innamorarsi di un sorriso, di un paio di occhi particolari, sempre in movimento, sempre ad esplorare. Evidentemente non può farne a meno, perché la sua anima ha volontà propria e lo fa alzare dalla sedia nel momento stesso in cui Bilbo abbandona il locale, facendogli stringere la giacca sotto braccio per la troppa fretta – non farà mai abbastanza freddo da fargli male.  
“Bilbo?” chiama, e il ragazzo si ferma a pochi metri da lui, sotto un lampione che lo obbliga a portare una mano agli occhi per metterlo a fuoco.  
“Dimmi.” risponde, e quando Thorin gli fa ombra con la sua figura massiccia Bilbo riabbassa la mano, e smette di stringere le palpebre.  
“Posso accompagnarti a casa?”  
Non ha idea da dove escano le parole, ma gli occhi di Bilbo si fanno grandi per un tempo che a lui pare brevissimo, prima che lui abbassassi lo sguardo e stringa le palpebre. “Oh. Oh, sì. Certo.” risponde, e Thorin non capisce se quello che vede nascosto sotto l’ombra del naso del ragazzo è una smorfia o un sorriso. Gli si mette affianco, lasciandogli spazio, ed entrambi cominciano a camminare, Bilbo che si guarda attorno e alza ogni tanto una mano per indicarsi dove andare. Thorin è affascinato dai suoi movimenti, e non riesce a capire perché – forse perché non ha mai visto nessuno muoversi in modo così peculiare, forse perché in realtà Bilbo è una mano da stringere al volo prima che torni di nuovo solo.  
Casa del ragazzo non è troppo lontana, e sono pochi i giri che la lancetta dei minuti fa nel quadrante del suo orologio prima che arrivino davanti alla porta d’ingresso.  
Thorin non ha idea del perché l’abbia accompagnato. Sa solo che, nel vederlo salire le scale, non riesce ad evitarsi di allungare la mano e stringergli il polso, sentendo Bilbo sobbalzare appena sotto il suo tocco. Si volta, e nessuno dei due pensa che si sia mai trovato così vicino al viso di una persona come adesso – Thorin guarda i piccoli scatti che fanno le iridi azzurre di Bilbo e trattiene il fiato, prima di chinarsi sulla sua bocca e lasciarci un bacio leggero.  
Il viso di Bilbo si fa rosso e felice, e il cuore dell’uomo batte così forte da volergli esplodere nel petto.

*

I due giorni successivi in cui Bilbo non si presenta al pub sono i giorni peggiori della sua esistenza; si sente debole, frustrato, privato di colore. È come se una cappa di fumo fosse calata davanti ai suoi occhi privandolo del tepore che quel luogo è solito dargli. Ma poi l’acchiappasogni appeso alla porta tintinna, e Bilbo entra e subito corre da lui, inciampando tra le sedie, toccandogli il viso come per vederlo meglio, fregando le dita contro la barba sotto le orecchie, prima di baciarlo.  
Thorin sospira di sollievo. Ha le labbra calde come il sole di novembre.  
“Non sono andato via.” sussurra il ragazzo tra le sue labbra, sottovoce. È bello che non si curi di cos’ha attorno, degli sguardi interessati e divertiti degli altri a cui lui ordina un minimo di privacy agitando la mano all’aria. “I lampioni erano spenti. Mi sono perso.”  
“Non importa.” mormora senza nemmeno capire cosa intenda Bilbo con le sue parole. “Ora sei qui.”  
E lo bacia ancora, perché adesso che lo ha assaggiato, non ne può più fare a meno.

*

“Usciamo insieme. A pranzo. Non dovrai pagare niente, te lo prometto.”  
Bilbo scuote la testa con così tanta convinzione da preoccuparlo. “Non posso. Vieni da me, a cena. Sono un bravo cuoco, non te ne pentirai. Te lo prometto.”  
E con che cuore potrebbe dire di no a quegli occhi così vivi?

*

È la prima sera in anni che non cena da solo. Suona al campanello di casa con un certo nervosismo, schiarendosi la voce. Continua a giocare con le dita, grattando leggermente con le unghie sui palmi mentre attende che Bilbo gli apra la porta. Avrebbe voluto portargli qualcosa, un regalo, un fiore, e alla fine si è ritrovato tra le mani una bottiglia di vino bianco, stupido lui. Bilbo nemmeno sembra apprezzare l’alcool. È quasi tentato di nascondere la bottiglia dietro un vaso, ma quando sta per chinarsi Bilbo apre la porta, gli occhi stretti in due fessure e una mano che si muove veloce per fargli cenno di entrare.  
È un appartamento modesto, con poche stanze ma accogliente. Le luci accese sono fioche, ricordano la luce tremolante di una candela. Bilbo prende Thorin per mano e lo accompagna nella sala da pranzo, lasciandogli poggiare la bottiglia sul tavolo prima di circondare il suo collo con le braccia e attirarlo a sé, piccolo come un bambino, in confronto a lui. Thorin assaggia le sue labbra, sanno di spezie piccanti, di curry appena cotto. Chiude gli occhi e domanda cortesemente di entrare nella sua bocca con un tocco leggero della lingua sulle sue labbra, e Bilbo accetta sorridendo, sospirando di piacere quando Thorin è in lui e lo accarezza con premura e dolcezza.  
C’è ancora tempo, per la cena. Bilbo si stringe più forte a lui, tenendosi sulle punte dei piedi per approfondire il bacio, e a Thorin viene spontaneo stringere le mani attorno ai suoi fianchi e sollevarlo appena da terra per portarlo sul divano, scomodo e stretto ma perfetto proprio per questo. Bilbo si incastra sopra le sue gambe in un modo meraviglioso, e il calore del suo corpo che preme sul petto è aria da respirare e non lasciar più andar via. Thorin chiude gli occhi quando sente le mani dell’altro riposare sul suo collo, li riapre piano per incontrare le iridi azzurre e appena acquose di una persona che mai avrebbe pensato sarebbe entrata nella sua vita con così tanta forza, con così tanto amore.  
Bilbo gli accarezza uno zigomo, prima che il suo pollice si perda nella peluria sul suo mento. Apre la bocca, e lo fa diverse volte, prima di decidere di non dire una parola.  
“Bilbo? Che c’è?”  
Lui scuote la testa per poi appoggiarla sulla sua spalla e sospirare contro la sua pelle. La mano di Thorin sembra quasi muoversi da sola sulla sua testa, le sue dita che affondano in quei riccioli dal colore meraviglioso. “Non fare il bambino. Che succede?”  
“Di che colore sono i tuoi occhi?”  
C’è qualche secondo di silenzio, in cui Thorin cerca di capire la sua domanda, e non capisce. “Mh?”  
Bilbo rialza il viso, e l’acqua nei suoi occhi è aumentata, pronta a traboccare dalle sue palpebre al primo battito di ciglia. “Io non… io non so di che colore sono i tuoi occhi.” dice piano, abbassando lo sguardo mentre riporta le mani sul volto di Thorin. “So che sono chiari, ma non ne conosco la sfumatura. Non so se sono verdi, o azzurri, non so se sono come i miei, o diversi dai miei. Li vedo grigi, un grigio chiaro, un grigio bello, ma non è il tuo colore, e io non posso vedere i tuoi colori e-” Si interrompe e stringe gli occhi così forte che Thorin si spaventa, quando vede le lacrime rigare il viso di quella creatura splendida. “Io voglio sapere come sono i tuoi occhi, e non posso.”  
La luce soffusa. I lampioni spenti. Thorin si ritrova con la bocca contro quella di Bilbo prima che l’altro possa dire qualcosa, prima che lui stesso possa dire qualcosa, mani strette attorno alla sua testa e labbra che sfregano contro altre labbra con la voglia di strappare tutto il dolore e la paura sottile e meschina che attanaglia le viscere di quel ragazzo troppo buono, troppo morbido. Sente il cuore scheggiarsi all’idea di non sapere di che colore è il mondo, e si chiede se quello di Bilbo non sia già a pezzi. Tutto quello stringere le palpebre, quel movimento delle iridi che pensava adorabile, a modo suo, avrebbero dovuto fargli capire prima che qualcosa non andava.  
“Da quando?”  
“Da sempre.” Risponde Bilbo, e il rumore del suo naso che tira su è il rumore di un altro pezzo di cuore che si stacca. “Non mi è mai mancato. Non so cosa voglia dire, colore, ma non è mai stato importante fino a… fino ad ora.” Thorin poggia le labbra sulle sue guance pulite, baciando via il sale dalla sua pelle senza dire una parola. “Vorrei così vederti, Thorin. Vorrei vederti e ti vedo a metà.”  
Thorin gli stringe una mano, baciandone i palmi, il dorso, scuotendo la testa. Ogni parola è dolore nel petto, è il desiderio ardente e pulsante di poter vedere il mondo con gli occhi di Bilbo e capire cosa voglia dire davvero non poter vedere il cielo azzurro, i colori dell’arcobaleno dipinti su case, automobili, persone. “Portami in bagno.” sussurra contro la sua pelle, baciandola ancora.  
Ed è sicuro che Bilbo non capisca, ma non importa perché lo asseconda comunque. Le sue mani tremano appena, mentre allunga la mano sulla porta del bagno e la apre, cercando la luce. Thorin lo ferma prima che possa farlo.  
“Non serve.” mormora contro il suo orecchio, guidando l’altro verso il lavandino, aiutato dalla luce leggera proveniente dal corridoio. Thorin apre il rubinetto e poi prende le mani di Bilbo, guardandolo attraverso lo specchio. Piano, lascia che l’acqua tocchi la loro pelle, fredda come l’aria fuori da quella casa calda e accogliente.  
“Non hai bisogno dei colori, per vedermi.”  
Vede le mani di Bilbo muoversi sotto l’acqua, accarezzarne il flusso come se fosse seta. Thorin preme le labbra contro la sua testa, respira il suo profumo, lo guarda senza colore. “Non ti serve il blu per sapere che i miei occhi sono come l’acqua che stai toccando. Non ti serve il castano dei miei capelli, basta l’odore della terra.” Thorin abbandona le mani di Bilbo per stringerle attorno alla sua vita, bagnando la sua camicia. “Non hai bisogno di sapere nulla, dei miei colori, perché io sono quello che senti contro le tue dita, e tu sei quello che sento contro le mie dita. Non ci serve altro.”  
Bilbo singhiozza, chinando così tanto la testa da nascondere i suoi occhi dietro la frangia riccioluta. “Non ci serve altro.” ripete Thorin, chinandosi su di lui, avvolgendolo come una coperta calda. Bilbo annuisce, guardandolo nella penombra.  
 _Non ci serve altro._

*

Bilbo dorme sul suo petto, su quel divano piccolo e scomodo. Ha delle lentiggini sulle spalle, chicchi di inchiostro seppia su una pelle che sa di latte. Thorin si china a baciare quel pezzo di pelle tesa, la solletica con la barba, e Bilbo sbuffa nel sonno, il solletico che buca i suoi sogni e chissà in che modo lo fa ridere. Thorin lo copre con le sue braccia, con la camicia che fino a poco fa era riversa sul pavimento. Scosta i capelli dalla fronte e ci lascia un bacio sopra, sospirando.  
Una persona così calda non può vedere grigio ovunque si volti.  
Sarà lui, il suo colore. Lo può fare. E lo farà. 


End file.
